A Lesson in Respect
by RotSon
Summary: Selphie is late to homeroom on the first day, prompting a lesson on the finer points of the Garden's standards. Selphie/Quistis Yuri. Will add if Reviews say so.


I was late to homeroom and on my first day! That sulky guy with the weird name had just finished giving me a tour, and I thought that I should go to my class to at least apologize to the teacher. The class was just down the hall, the only class on the left.

The door opened with a hum, and I stepped through, trying my best to look sweet and innocent. The teacher, a woman named Quistis Trepe and not much older than me, sat behind her desk, shuffling through a few papers. She didn't see me, not at first.

She was mumbling to herself, looking intently at one paper. Slowly, not realizing that I was there, she unbuttoned her top, just a bit. She sighed softly, gently running one finger across the curve of her cleavage.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't make a noise, glued to the spot with fear. I was mystified and not just a bit aroused by the display. Self-conscious of the moisture growing between my legs, in shifted my weight from foot to foot. I'd never seen anyone, much less a teacher, in such a state. I felt my breath come in shallow gasps.

Miss Trepe still didn't see me, too busy caressing her breast through the fabric of her uniform. Her legs rubbed together, the friction making her moan low in her throat. I felt my knees quiver. I grabbed the wall to steady myself, afraid of collapsing. I couldn't understand what I was feeling.

Then, the automatic timer on the door engaged, and it slid shut behind me, its latch engaging with an audible clack. I stumbled forward, suddenly aware of the door slamming closed behind me, dropping my books on the floor.

Miss Trepe spun around in her seat, reaching to cover herself as she saw me. I couldn't think of what to do next; I was so scared, yet so… intrigued.

"Miss Trepe! I'm so sorry," I stuttered. I didn't know what quite what I was sorry for. "I was late, and I just wanted to…"

"You must be Selphie, right? It's impolite to enter a room after class hours without knocking," said Miss Trepe, her cheeks flushed, cleavage still visible beneath her hand. "And you're very late."

"I know. I'm very sorry; I promise it won't happen again."

"Quiet. I'm not interested in your excuses," she said, standing, letting her drop away to tap a fist on her desk, revealing her full cleavage. "You know it's a good thing you came to me first. The punishment for tardiness is very severe. Someone else might not be so forgiving."

I didn't say anything. I could only look shyly at my feet, my legs still shaking, this time from fear. I couldn't find the words and worse yet, I was glad for being late.

"I suppose it's alright, though," said Miss Trepe. "After all, you didn't miss any major lessons, and it is your first day…"

"Thank you ma'am," I squeaked. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"You're damn right it won't happen again."

There was silence. I couldn't speak, and Miss Trepe simply glared at me, lips pouting, cleavage bared. She didn't seem angry, nor did she mention my accidental voyeurism. I stood awkwardly, looking at my feet, fully aware of her eyes on me. I wanted to sneak another peek at her breasts, but I was too afraid of meeting her gaze.

She said nothing more, and I thought she was done with me. I turned quietly, headed for the door. I stretched my hand out, reaching to disengage the lock.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miss Trepe said suddenly, her voice echoing through the empty room. "I haven't dismissed you yet."

I stopped in my tracks, heart beating in my throat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss Trepe, I thought…"

"I still haven't asked for excuses, Miss Tilmitt," she said. "You aren't going to last very long in this Garden if you can't show the proper respect to a member of this institution."

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded, feeling tears well in my eyes. I was so afraid. My first day and already I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I opened my mouth to speak again, but decided better of it, knowing Miss Trepe's stance on excuses.

"All in the span of one morning you've been late to class, flippant and disrespectful to a teacher," said Miss Trepe, tapping one finger against her lip in thought. "I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't give you a proper punishment."

She reached out, absently touching the hilt of her whip, tied about her waist. I shuddered, fearing what punishment she might deem "proper". She coyly flicked her shirt open, revealing even more of her stunning breasts. She gave a grin filled with self-satisfaction, knowing she had me completely at her mercy.

She stepped out from behind her desk, resting one hand on her firm hip.

"If you expect to be a SeeD, you're going to need to know discipline. And you won't learn it if you're late to class and disrespectful of authority."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't know what she would do next, but I had a nagging suspicion. She took another step forward, hips swaying from side to side as she did. Slowly, almost without realizing, she ran one hand across her taught belly, her thumb dancing across the underside of her breasts.

Miss Trepe reached for the door, gently pressing me aside, sending electricity through my body and giving me chills. I gulped hard as she pressed the 'lock' icon, ensuring that we wouldn't be disturbed. She turned to face me, tongue briefly wetting her lips. She wore a self-assured smirk, and she pressed one hand to her breast.

Without saying a word, she approached me. I was scared. I didn't know whether I wanted it to happen, or if I didn't. I stumbled backwards, trying to find the words to resist, but her smile made stay silent. I felt my back touch the wall, and I found myself pinned.

Miss Trepe slowly reached out, savoring the moment, the control. She touched my hair, pushing a few loose strands back behind my ear.

"You're so pretty," she said. "So innocent. Not a soldier at all. And that just won't do. I'll have to break you in. That sounds fitting, right?"

I could only squeak out a weak "uh-huh".

Miss Trepe was suddenly against me, her lips close to mine. I could feel her breath, her hands about my waist. I felt her leg between mine, thigh rubbing against me. I grasped for the wall behind me, unable to find purchase. One hand grabbed my wrist, the other at the small of my back. Miss Trepe was in complete control.

I struggled to breathe, my chest heaving, glancing against her. I could feel her arousal, stiff against my breasts. She reached between us, lightly touching my breast, fingertips playing at the soft flesh beneath my dress.

I regretted my choice of clothing, fearing that she would take notice of the wetness between my legs, fearing that she would take advantage of it. She said nothing.

Her breathing was steady, controlled. Mine was erratic. Her lips grazed my cheek, travelling to my ear. They touched me lightly, her tongue playing on my skin for merely a moment.

Her hand travelled up my body, thumb playing with my nipple as it rose to my throat. She turned my head to the side, putting her mouth against my neck and letting her tongue slide over me. She sucked for a moment, hoping to leave a small mark.

She pushed my hand against the wall, just forceful enough to get me to comply. Her mouth travelled to the nape of my neck, to my shoulder. Her tongue left a cool trail as it went. She played at the top of my breasts, her tongue dancing in between and across the milky flesh.

I didn't know how much longer I could last. I felt both fear and lust, and I couldn't decide which to give in to. There was a voice in my head, telling me to fight, to try to resist. But I couldn't. For the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to stop it. I hated it. I wanted it.

She tightened her grip around my wrist, bringing my hand to her chest, pushing it beneath the warm fabric of her shirt, over her breast. I grasped at it lightly, cupping her. Her nipples were erect, hard against my palm. My knees gave out.

Miss Trepe held me up, pushing me against the wall. I reached out with my mouth, trying to find hers but getting rebuked. She pressed against me. I could feel her breasts against mine; I fought to keep control of myself.

"To my desk," she said at last, gripping me by the wrist and leading me. She gently pushed me up onto the edge, tossing her papers aside, letting them fall onto the floor. She put her knee between mine, forcing my legs apart.

Her fingers ran up my thigh, teasing my skin. I got goose bumps. Her fingers stopped at the cloth of my panties, gently teasing the edges.

I tried to pull away, not wanting her to feel my moisture. But I was not in control.

Miss Trepe put a hand at the small of my back, pulling me against her once more. Her fingertips entered my underwear, gently pressing against my pubis. She tugged at the damp cloth. I couldn't hide it any longer.

She made a sound of surprise, and giggled a bit. Her fingers rubbed against my lower lips. Gently, she lifted me up to remove my panties. I felt my body go limp in her arms, surrendering fully to her. I let my hands rest on her shoulders, eager to let her know that I was all hers.

The voice in the back of my mind returned, warning me not to let it happen, telling me to get away. I couldn't. I didn't want to.

Miss Trepe ran her finger against my crotch, making me shiver, making me moan for more. I wanted so much more. Let the very tip of her finger enter me, and I bucked against her, desperate for more.

"No," she said. "No."

She pushed me back down against the desk, hiking the hem of my dress up around my hips, exposing me to her. She pushed her finger into me, up to the knuckle. I felt her wiggle it within me, and hissed. It felt good. It felt so good.

"I-"

"Hush," she warned. "Not another word. You have to learn some respect."

"Mmm," I groaned. I writhed under her. I reached out for her, putting my hands on her back and pulling her closer. She pulled away, asserting her control. Her other hand came around my throat, gripping it just enough for me to know it was there. She pushed me down against the desk.

A second finger entered me, pressing against my body, sending shockwaves through me. Miss Trepe lightly slid her fingers out, slowly, deliberately. Then she pushed them back in, letting them sink in as far as possible. She pulled out again, quicker, more forceful. And then she was pushing into me, harder. She kept it up, getting faster and harder. I groaned, and spasmed. I loved it.

But I knew I shouldn't. I knew it was wrong.

But it felt so good.

Her thumb pressed against a sensitive spot, and I cried out. It was fantastic. I thought I saw stars for a moment.

I was getting too loud. Miss Trepe pushed her mouth against mine, muffling my cries. I quieted down.

"Be silent," she said. "Take your punishment like a good girl. You are a good girl, aren't you?"

I could only groan in reply, feeling myself immobile on her desk, completely at the mercy of her wonderful touch. She removed her fingers, bringing them to her lips, tasting them.

"Mm," she said. "I like it."

I couldn't breathe. I stared back at her, reaching to rub one breast, wishing I were wearing less. Miss Trepe put a hand on my knee, forcing my legs apart.

"Miss Trepe…" I whispered.

She sent one hand across my face, sending hot pain across my cheek. A tear came to my eye, and I reached to feel the spot where she'd struck, feeling my own moisture there.

"Quiet," she ordered. "Take your punishment. Not another word."

I stared up at her, cheek stinging.

"Again," I said. Miss Trepe looked back at me, giving me that oh-so-sexy smirk.

She obliged, slapping the opposite cheek, sending more delicious pain through my body. I tasted blood.

"Silent," she said, and kissed me where she'd struck.

Her hand went to my crotch, steadying my trembling body. I watched her head lower, face disappearing between my legs. I threw my head back, the most wonderful sensation echoing through me.

I put my legs on her shoulders, pushing myself against her face. Her tongue was playing on me, playing in me. She grabbed my hips, keeping control, guiding me against her. Every time I bucked, she held me in place. Her tongue swirled, and I lost control.

I screamed out in ecstasy, grabbing the edges of the desk. I arched my back, fighting against Miss Trepe. My thighs tensed around her. I felt something. It was fantastic. Pleasure rippled throughout my body, and I could feel myself drifting away.

It was over almost too soon, Miss Trepe rising from between my legs, wiping her mouth.

"Pretty good," she said. I tried to sit up, tired, completely drained. She pushed me back down. I didn't fight.

Miss Trepe sauntered around the desk, her hips swaying. She sat back down, crossing her legs, resting one hand on my chest, feeling my heartbeat.

"Thank you," I whispered. She put a finger against my lips.

"You haven't learned anything, have you?" she said, smiling. "Seems like you need another lesson in respect."

She allowed me to sit up, giving her space enough on her desk for her to raise on foot, placing it on the desk.

"Come here," she ordered. I obeyed.

I crawled towards her, running my hand across her thigh. She lightly pushed me away.

"Not until I say," she told me. She took my hand, making me feel across her tight thigh, up into her uniform skirt. I could feel that she was just as wet as me.

"Touch me," she moaned. I did.

I reached under her panties, putting my finger in her as she did me. I ran it in and out of her, imitating the treatment she'd given me minutes ago. I didn't know how good I was, but she seemed to think I was satisfactory.

She reached up, unbuttoning her shirt fully, lifting the cups of her bra to rub her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"You're good, new girl," she groaned, raising her bottom off the seat, taking in as much of me as possible. "I'll have you broken in yet."

I could only nod, remembering my lesson. She spread her legs wide, giving me as much room as possible to work. I reached out with my index finger, touching her in that wonderful spot she had touched me. It worked.

"Oh!" she shouted. "You're a quick study!"

I rubbed in circles, lightly touching her. I pressed harder and she started to shake. I felt her convulse around my finger, and she was gripping her chair with white knuckles. I wasn't strong enough to keep control of her, as she had me, and she rocked in her chair, whipping her head from side to side.

"Oh! That's so good!"

She relaxed, letting her feet dropped to the floor. Quietly, with grace, she buttoned her shirt, stood up and straightened her skirt. I was still on her desk, on my hands and knees.

"I hope you learned your lesson, young lady," said Miss Trepe. "I expect you on time tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. I reached out for her help, her hand slipping from mine due to the moisture. She giggled, as did I. I stood, straightened my dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. I reached out for my panties, but she took them from me, slipping them into her inside pocket.

"You may be dismissed," she said. "The SeeD test is today, and I wouldn't want you to be late. Again."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. I gave a sharp salute and turned to the door, disengaging the locks and striding out.

I was looking forward to class tomorrow, and wondered if I shouldn't sleep in a bit.


End file.
